


Daddy’s Little Monster

by ldpjo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo





	Daddy’s Little Monster

Leonard McCoy顯然是由整個宇宙裡所有閃閃發亮的美好事物所構築而成。

雖然Bones第一眼看起來憤世嫉俗又暴躁，逮到機會便能無時無刻地抱怨個沒完，彷彿嚐起來會帶有酒精一樣的辛辣味道。甚至總是毫無妥協餘地地將無針注射器扎進企業號上任何人的脖子裡，只要當他認為這樣的行為有其顯而易見的必要性的時候。  
而Jim通常都是那個一邊被醫生用三錄儀在身邊轉來轉去，一邊毫不留情地數落著又將自己落入多麼危險境地的人。每當他帶著一身大大小小的傷口或是不明病症闖進醫療灣裡，而Bones緊蹙起眉頭從桌子後站起身，逕直地朝他走過來，一把緊緊攫住艦長的臂膀、將他往生物床邊拖行時，他必須承認有時自己會有些害怕面對Bones。不是為了首席醫官那假裝著威脅他的語氣，或是不必要地升級痛感的治療過程，Jim想著，他只是不知道該怎麼直視對方眼底無法隱藏的擔憂。  
因為只有Jim知道，其實他的醫生比誰都要來得容易心軟。而自己正是那個輕易地就能夠緊抵住Bones心口的人類。

Jim尤其喜歡獨處時醫生和他說話的聲音。除了用在自己身上，他只在Bones和Joanna通訊時聽過那種低沉溫柔的聲線，就好像他的小公主是地球上最後唯一珍視的事物一樣。

他們正在度過登上企業號後難能可貴的登岸假期。  
Jim從浴室裡一邊擦拭著濕漉漉的頭髮出來時，正巧能聽見女孩甜甜地說，「晚安，爹地。」甚至不用特地去留意都能看見Bones臉上的笑意。他站在原地，看著醫生關閉通訊器，然後又多等待了一下子，才坐到沙發上蹭進對方的懷裡。

在Bones能夠為了那些從Jim的髮梢滑落後，在自己身上暈出一片潮意的水滴開口抱怨以前， 企業號的艦長便從他的大腿上支起身體，漂亮的藍色眼睛裡閃著點點期待的光芒，「那麼爹地現在有空理我了嗎？」  
Bones為了Jim語句裡的稱呼挑起一邊眉毛，笑著將他就要湊過來親吻自己的臉推開，「太愛撒嬌了，男孩。」

Jim第二次嘗試的時候Bones沒有拒絕。他很快地被艦長摟著背脊放倒在寬大的沙發上，落入一個糾纏火辣的濕吻裡頭。Jim的意圖太過明顯，指尖探進衣服下襬沿著腰側向上撫摸，直到Bones在相貼的唇舌之間發出一聲柔軟的呻吟。  
Bones能感覺到年輕的艦長勃發的慾望正隔著布料緊貼著自己的大腿磨蹭，在Jim急不可耐地解開醫生的褲頭後則用溫熱的掌心握住了他同樣硬得發疼的陰莖。  
「Jim……」他的聲音被渴求折磨得有些低啞，下身不自覺地扭動著，企圖在對方手裡得到更多摩擦的快感。  
「轉過身去。」Jim輕咬著他的耳朵， 在Bones順從地翻過身子時順勢把外褲和貼身底褲一併褪下。  
醫生甚至來不及抱怨，艦長便很快地將一根潤滑過的手指推進不斷收緊的甬道裡。一開始只是試探般的抽送，然後他加入另外一隻，不斷地深入之後屈指又分開，直到按著前列腺讓Bones在不能克制的顫抖中從喉嚨裡擠出黏膩的喘息。  
每一次Jim都想告訴醫生，他也喜歡他發出這樣的聲音。

在Jim突兀地將手指完全撤出的時候，Bones幾乎要半是疑惑半是不滿地回過頭斥責他的艦長，但下一秒金髮的男人俯下身用舌尖抵住他已經相當柔軟的入口，不帶任何猶豫便將自己戳刺進那圈環狀肌肉，而他的首席醫官則差點忘了還要呼吸。  
即使並不影響Jim很快地開始舔舐，他仍舊能感覺到Bones一瞬間的緊繃，撇除疼痛或不適的可能性，他猜想對方此時正壓進沙發面料裡的臉頰肯定一路紅到耳根。他忍不住微笑起來，嚐到了潤滑劑的味道。  
Bones從來都不能習慣這個，羞恥和不容忽視的快感混雜著自尾椎攀爬而上，Jim的動作故意帶出的水聲、以及在將自己退開時，用唾液於他的臀肉上留下一道濕漉漉的痕跡都讓Bones覺得耳朵正在發燙。  
艦長重新從背後覆上他的身體，捧著他的臉哄誘著讓醫生偏過頭，以便望進那雙已然泛起水光的榛綠眼睛，「你就快要哭出來了嗎，爹地？」  
「閉嘴……不要這樣說話……」他粗喘著搖晃著腦袋，試圖表達不滿，但Jim一如往常地置之不理。而那個顯然不妥的稱呼讓他雙腿不禁一陣發軟。  
於是作為表達不滿的回應，Bones在Jim半是戲謔半是安撫地吻上他的時候，毫不留情地用力咬了一口他的下嘴唇。Jim僅僅只是發出悶哼，懲罰般地往Bones的一側臀瓣上拍了一掌，在醫生吃痛的驚喘中扶著自己的勃起推了進去。

Jim罕見地沒有停下來等待Bones適應，隨即在溫軟的內壁緊密地吸附上來時擺動著腰抽插起來。Bones的呻吟裡漸漸沾染上難耐的哭腔，但並沒有出聲遏止他的艦長，只是用著修長的手指撓抓著沙發。Jim察覺到了這一點，於是他俯下身去吻咬Bones的後頸作為補償，然後將自己完全抽離接著又重重地推插進去，在狠狠輾過前列腺時聽見Bones的尖叫被扼殺在喉嚨裡，「爹地，這裡爽不爽？」  
有時醫生會忍不住猜想，Jim究竟是從哪裡得到這些莫名其妙的靈感，但不可否認的是，這些骯髒小遊戲並不牴觸他的底線。甚至能夠感覺到自己不能避免地將他的艦長絞得更緊，使得Jim在他背後吐出饜足的長長嘆息。這些認知讓Bones如同反射一般地變得更硬。

「Bones……」Jim的呼吸紊亂地撲在耳邊，抽插也明顯地失去節奏，Bones知道這是艦長即將高潮的前兆。充滿情慾的低沉嗓音讓他不禁有些暈呼呼的。  
醫生抬手握住對方胡亂地套弄著自己的手，說話的時候發現聲音帶著難耐的渴求，聽起來沙啞得幾乎不像是自己的，「射進來，Jim。我要你現在就射進來。」  
於是Jim只能被刺激得發出一聲像是哽咽的呻吟，照著醫生的話去做。

事後Jim將自己抽出來，尚未完全疲軟的陰莖在蹭過Bones被折磨得有些紅腫的肛口時感覺到對方不自覺地縮了縮身體。他將年長的男人重新放倒在沙發上，看著Bones通紅的濕潤眼眶和下腹一片溼黏，忍不住想著自己是不是終究還是欺負他的醫生太過份了些。他蹭了過去，補償般地啄吻著他汗濕的臉頰。  
而Bones的手指輕撫過他的後頸，別開了視線，聲音幾乎細不可聞，「下次你還能再這麼做一次。」  
這一次Jim吻上了他的嘴唇，沒能克制唇邊的笑意，「太會撒嬌了，爹地。」


End file.
